A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, a turbine section, and in some configurations an augmenter section. An exhaust liner assembly extends aft of the turbine and augmenter sections and includes an inner liner exposed to hot exhaust gases. The inner liner is typically spaced from an outer structure with a plurality of hanger assemblies. The hanger assemblies accommodate misalignment, complex shapes, large thermal growth and differentials, significant pressure loads and high temperatures. Moreover, the hangers are positioned within a confined physical envelope that is difficult to access while accommodating relative movement within several planes simultaneously.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop a reduced cost hanger that performs as desired in the harsh environment of the exhaust duct while also simplifying assembly and reducing cost.